


Happy Birthday to You!

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robert's birthday and Chrissie has a full day planned for him, but Robert has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that has happened has happened canonically apart from Robert admitting he loves Aaron.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Robert barely had time to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he walked downstairs to find Chrissie and Lawrence with beaming smiles while Lachlan stood awkwardly at the side.

"Happy Birthday Darling" Chrissie whispered as she kissed her husband passionately.

Yep. Robert's birthday. 29 years of being on this Earth, breaking hearts, causing trouble. He was never someone who really got excited for his birthday. But this year was different. He was married, he was closer to his family than he'd been in years, and it couldn't hurt that he had Aaron too.

 

He hadn't made plans, other than a cheeky text to Aaron the night before about meeting up and Aaron telling him he'll have his birthday present waiting for him, which both excited and turned him on at the prospect. But it wasn't long until that bubble seemed to burst.

"I've got a big day planned for us! We're gonna have a family breakfast, then we're gonna head off into town and buy you a present, head to the pub for a drink with your family then me and you are gonna have a nice meal out!"

Robert plastered the biggest smile on his face. He actually would of been excited by the day, if it wasn't for the fact Aaron was nowhere included in it. It'd become pretty much impossible for Robert to deny that he deeply cared for Aaron, but he wasn't at all in denial at the fact that he loved spending time with him whenever they could nowadays. Robert was closer to everyone in his life, well, apart from the Whites. Chrissie just generally because of her behaviour the last few months, Lachlan's creepy side coming into full force and Lawrence well, eh, they were never that close anyway. But his family, the few friends he had, and Aaron, it was all bliss.

As Chrissie ushered him through to the kitchen where an array of breakfast treats were laid out ready to be devoured, his phone soon began to light up with numerous texts. One from Diane, one from Victoria, a short brief one from Adam making some old-man joke and a paragraph and a half from Andy about how much he loved him being back in his life. He looked disappointed when there wasn't one from Aaron, until he suddenly remembered that Aaron had actually text him dead-on midnight saying Happy Birthday and that he wanted to be the first to say it, which Robert found both sad and adorable. But he soon put his phone away as he saw Chrissie throwing daggers at him before pulling his plate closer to him and beginning to eat the obviously shop-bought pancakes.

 

 

*

 

 

Breakfast was great...ish. But he was happy nonetheless just to be fed. Robert loved attention and he'd already got plenty of it this morning. But it wasn't enough. He just wanted to see Aaron, even if it was in passing, just see his face.

"Come on then, get upstairs and get dressed, we're out in 20 minutes!" Chrissie shouted, already busying herself around the house suspiciously.

Robert did as he was told and rushed upstairs to shower and put on his best clothes. This was his day and he wanted to feel and look the best. His hair was naturally floppy and his face freshly shaven, the most expensive cologne he had sprayed on his skin. A quick admire in the mirror of his own reflection and he was downstairs ready to go.

 

Robert just expected that it'd be him and Chrissie going into town, but it appeared not as Lawrence and Lachlan soon followed into the car, making Robert's mood drop a bit. He wasn't one for family outings like this.

Chrissie had sped off into Hotten and before long Robert was basically being dragged around the shops buying various suits, shirts, shoes and more, before arriving at a watch shop.

"What're we doing here?" Robert mused, although fully knowing what he was doing here.

"Buying you a watch of course. Time to get you a real fancy flash one!"

Robert rolled his eyes in his head. He was vein and materialistic sure but Chrissie was on another level. But he didn't mind it as it meant Lawrence's pockets were becoming emptier with every shopping day Chrissie had.

As they walked into the shop, Robert began to enthusiastically look at the watches and began to turn while speaking.

"I really want one like-"

As he fully turned, he'd realized his new family didn't give two shits. Chrissie had already gone over to the necklaces, Lawrence was chatting with the salesman while Lachlan was enthralled in his phone.

He noticed quite suddenly that his new family were quite selfish, and that despite the attention he had gotten at breakfast, it seems the act didn't last long as it was back to being a normal day.

Robert scanned through the various watches, but none really tickled his fancy, really if he was buying it was just for the sake of buying.

"Have you found one you like darling?"

"Not really, I know what kind of one I want but they don't seem to do it."

Hearing his words, the salesman dragged himself away from Lawrence and placed himself in front of Robert.

"We've got a catalogue here with much more variety, if there is one you like on it I can order it in for you?"

Robert scanned through the catalogue unenthusiastically, but he saw one that looked quite nice, and for the sake of getting it over and done with, he chose it quickly and it was ordered.

"Great, we'll phone you when it's in store and you can come pick it up!"

Chrissie smiled at the salesman and then Robert. "See, don't say I never treat you!"

Robert was kind of taken aback by it. She said it in a way that you would to a dog. But he'd come to get used to the condescending tones of the Whites for years now. It wasn't anything new.They'd not spent much more time in Hotten as Robert just said he was happy with what he had. Really he was just looking forward to going to the pub and seeing his family, not to mention hopefully a glance of Aaron. He pulled out his phone and hovered over Aaron's name as he had a spare minute. He wanted to phone as he'd not actually made any plans with him, and he felt bad as he wondered if maybe Aaron was waiting for him to. But he hadn't a clue, so just text him.

"I'm sorry, they've got me out shopping, heading to pub now, will you be there? R x"

"Don't worry about it, and I will now"

Robert smiled, before hastily pushing his phone back into his pocket as Chrissie returned and they soon sped off back into the village.

 

 

**

 

 

A quick journey to the pub and Robert couldn't seem more eager to get a pint in him, so he quickly rushed to the pub doors and entered enthusiastically.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBERT!!"

Stood before him was Victoria, Adam, Andy and Diane, birthday cake in hand with beaming smiles on their faces. It put a huge smile on Robert's face as he approached his family with kisses, hugs and pats on the back. But as soon as that was over he was soon looking around. Just to see him, get a glance of him, a smile maybe?

It wasn't long until he got what he wanted, but even more. Aaron had walked through to the bar wearing his blue suit. The gorgeous blue suit that fits him like a glove with a crisp white shirt. His hair was just how Robert liked it, natural but wiped to the side. Aaron gave him a quick smile as he walked through which Robert reciprocated, but ended up watching Aaron as he walked towards the other side of the bar.

"Happy Birthday Robert" Aaron said, with a slight hint of embarrassment as it would seem out of character to everyone else.

"Thanks" Robert smiled, before quickly looking back to his family.

"How did the meeting go?" Adam shouted towards Aaron.

"Fine, they want me just to go in again tomorrow to finish things up"

 

Robert was focused on his family as they all handed him cards and gifts. Victoria had got him some expensive coffee machine that made Americano's which he was grateful for, Andy handed him a pack of expensive fancy beers before Diane gave him a great photo of him, Victoria, Andy, Jack and Diane, which choked him up a bit. That was a family, he thought. One he missed having for so many years.

"Thanks so much guys, it's so nice to be here with you all again, the Sugden's together again"

He rose his glass in the air and the rest of the group followed him, before Robert's eyes gazed to Aaron who had nodded towards him and walked to the toilets, obviously signalling him to follow, which Robert did so just moments later, once again maybe a little more enthusiastic than he should of been.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert entered the toilets to find them empty, before he was spun around and Aaron attached to his face, kissing him passionately for a few moments before pulling away.

"Happy Birthday" Aaron whispered, their lips almost touching.

"It is now" Robert replied, before locking lips with the younger man once more.

After a minute or so of kissing, Aaron pushed him away slightly to break the kiss.

"Don't you want your present then?"

Robert smiled giddily.

"What in here?!"

Aaron looked confused before he clocked on what Robert was thinking.

"Get your mind out the gutter!"

Aaron pulled away further from Robert before reaching into his blazer pocket, pulling out a box and handing it to him.

Robert's face was filled with shock as he opened the gift.

"I know it's not the most expensive one out there but I remember you talking about your dad owning one just like it and that you always wished he'd given it to you, I know it's not the same as if he gave you his but I just thought-"

Robert was in total shock. The gift that Aaron had handed him was a watch. But not just any watch, the same as his fathers. A watch that a few weeks ago Robert had spoken about wanting to own but never had the chance to.

"I-it's.. I-don't"

"It's not right is it? I'm sorry, I had to try and blag my way out of seeing a photo of your dad which kinda weirded Victoria out I think, I can take it back and change it if you want, they said-"

Robert pulled Aaron in close and kissed him once more, this time not with force but with intimacy and tenderness.

"It's perfect. It's the exact same as his."

 Robert's eyes began to tear up which Aaron noticed.

"God it's only a watch, no need to cry" he joked.

"I just- I didn't expect you to actually buy me anything... I didn't... it's just, it means so much to me that you actually went out of your way to find one and buy it."

"Well you know.." Aaron muttered bashfully.

"I love you, and I wanted to get you something nice!" he felt embarrassed by the words but not at all regretful of saying them. Aaron wanted to make a lasting impression on him for this birthday.

Robert looked down at the watch in his hand, then his wrist before looking back up at Aaron.

"I can't-"

"I know. They'll notice if you walk out with that round your wrist. I don't mind, honestly. You best go back out before they wonder where you are."

Robert just sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you more today, and this.. I, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it. I know you hadn't any other choice. I'm not gonna kick off on your birthday. But I did feel a bit of a pillock though, I put the suit on for you and ended up sitting in the car outside of the village for an hour pretending I was at some meeting!"

"You put the suit on for me?!" Robert replied with a surprising tone.

Aaron began to blush. "Yeah, I know you like it!"

He did. He loved it in fact. But he'd of loved it on the floor even more. Robert looked at Aaron with his frisky eyes but Aaron stopped him.

"Come on, back out into the pub. You can have your other present another time"

Robert pushed his bottom lip out pouting before Aaron kissed him once more laughing.

"Go on!"

Aaron pushed Robert out the door but Robert held onto the door frame and spun around, going to say something but stopping himself and instead kissing him once more.

The two boys smiled at each other before Aaron gave Robert another push out the door, holding back for a minute. As the man left, he sighed to himself in defeat and looked down. All he wanted was to be with Robert, to walk out into the pub, hand-in-hand and kiss his cheek with a big smile on his face and sit with the Sugden's and celebrate Robert's birthday with them all. Aaron was kind of craving it. Suddenly, an idea had popped into his head.

And Robert was doing the same. Before entering into the main room of the pub, he looked back at the toilet door and wondered if it'd be so bad just to walk straight back in, grab Aaron's hand and run in the opposite direction. But it wasn't the time. Not yet.

 

"Christ, we thought you'd fallen down the loo or something! Diane shouted as he sat back in his seat.

"J-just got a bit of beer on my tie and wanted to get it clean" he winced at his own excuse, god, surely he could come up with better than that?!

Andy just tutted at his brother, before Chrissie stood to her feet.

"Right, we'll have to go now, I made reservations for 8" Chrissie chimed.

Robert hid the look of disappointment towards his wife. They'd only just got here and already they were off. If he was honest he wanted to bin off the meal and just stay with his family, with Aaron at least in eye-shot. No. If he was being completely honest he'd be with Aaron, anywhere, as long as it was just the two of them. But It'd become more and more important to Robert to spend the time with his family he had been missing. He scanned the faces of his now disappointed family, who were probably thinking the same as him, barring the thoughts of Aaron of course.

"Yeah okay" he muttered, before kissing Diane and Victoria, and slapping Andy and Adam on their backs. Aaron walked through the doors just as Chrissie and Robert was passing, conveniently bumping into Robert and stroking his abdomen as he did so with a small apology and a wink.

 

Chrissie and Robert arrived at the car and Robert hesitated as he went to open the door and looked back, before sighing heavily and getting into the car.

But it wouldn't start.

"Come on you stupid car!" Chrissie shouted

She tried again.

No luck.

"For god sake, tonight of all nights!"

Robert couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"What are we gonna do?" she moaned.

"I can get Aaron to see if he can see what's up?"

Chrissie sighed. "We're already late as it is!"

"I'm sure Aaron can fix it, I'll go get him"

Robert rushed out of the car with a huge grin on his face, before wiping his happiness away as he walked back into the bar.

"Aaron, the car won't start, could you by any chance try and see what's up with it?"

Aaron just smirked and nodded, finishing his pint before following Robert.

Just as Robert was to step outside into the air again, Aaron pulled him back.

"Follow my lead."

Robert looked at Aaron with a confused look. "What?"

"Follow my lead" Aaron winked, before pushing past him and heading to the car.

"It won't start you said?"

Chrissie nodded at him while Robert still had a look of confusion on his face.

Aaron tinkered for a few moments, before he spoke.

"Not sure what's wrong, I'll have to take it down to the garage and try and figure it out"

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Really? Ugh. Looks like we'll have to get a taxi then"

Aaron shot his eyes at Robert and he soon clicked on what Aaron was trying to do here.

"Taxi will take ages to get here, face it we've missed the booking. How about you phone your dad to come get you, we'll just skip the meal, I wasn't that hungry anyway, plus Aaron's gonna need help getting the car to the garage. Can have something back at home and after I'm done helping him?"

Chrissie looked at him with annoyed eyes. "I suppose so. But don't take long!" she snapped, returning inside the pub with her phone clutched to her ear.

 

Aaron just looked at Robert and smiled.

"So... what did you do?" Robert whispered.

"Might of put a little something in the gas tank"

"What?! Why?!"

"I know you didn't wanna go. And I wanted to give you your birthday present on your birthday."

Robert was surprised. "Normally it's me doing the scheming to get some alone time!"

"Yeah well, she might be your wife but she gets you everyday, I want you for at least an hour for this occasion!"

Robert raised his eye brows while Aaron looked at him, biting his lip.

"So you gonna help me with the car or not?"

Robert laughed before the two boys got at either side of the car, and pushed it slowly down the road to the garage with a bit of effort and closed the doors behind them.

Both huffing and puffing from the energy to get the car here, it wasn't long until Aaron and Robert had attached together.

Robert looked around "Been a while since we've been in here hasn't it?"

"I thought we'd upgraded from backs of cars if I'm honest"

"Someone getting the taste for a luxurious lifestyle." Robert winked.

Aaron scoffed. "Don't push it Sugden."

The two boys continued to kiss in the darkness of the garage, fumbling and falling over everything as they refused to let one another go. They soon found themselves in the back of the car, undressing rapidly...

 

 

**

 

 

Robert stroked Aaron's head as the younger guy sat besides him in the cramped car, Robert using his other arm to stop Aaron from rolling off the seat where he laid, just staring.

"That's getting a bit creepy now."

"I don't care."

"Weirdo."

"Would you rather I have just left?" Robert joked.

Aaron's expression turned quite serious. "You know I wouldn't."

Robert just sighed as he continued to look at Aaron, before slowly moving to his lips and kissing him.

"What was that for?"

"For this. The best birthday yet."

Aaron felt a sense of accomplishment from his words.

"And I didn't need a platinum card to do it" he winked, causing Robert to laugh.

But he was right. Chrissie had organized the day but really, she never made it special for him. She made minimal effort while looking for a present, even less with his family. He wouldn't be surprised if it was Lawrence who did the breakfast. Chrissie didn't appreciate him. Aaron did. All of him.

Aaron couldn't help but look at the time on the garage clock and his happiness faded.

"Come on, it'll take two seconds to get the car going, you best get back, she'll be waiting."

Robert's smile faded too as the reality sunk back in.

"Suppose."

"After all, can't have you walking home, she'll be expecting your A-Game tonight." Aaron joked, although he really didn't know why. Maybe he wanted Robert to tell him he wouldn't be going back and sleeping with his wife.

"Yeah, great." Robert replied in a monotonous tone.

"Wow, Robert Sugden not excited for sex, blimey." Aaron laughed.

"Yeah well you take a lot out of me."

"Is that your way of saying I'm better in bed?!"

"Shut up!" Robert blushed laughing.

"Probably all formal, lights off, socks on underneath the covers and all that shit at the big house!"

"Fuck off Livesy!" Robert continued to chuckle.

"Only cause I'm right! You can be more rough with me" he winked.

"It could be one of the reasons I love yo-"

Both Aaron and Robert looked at each other shocked. Robert went pale and Aaron just shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Laughter had disappeared and awkward silence filled the room.

Aaron cleared his throat and turned around shuffling like he was doing something, anything to pretend that moment hadn't just happened and Robert hadn't just accidentally said the three words he'd been longing to hear.

"I'll just sort this-"

Aaron turned but Robert had vanished.

Aaron felt himself get choked up. Robert obviously regretted saying it and probably didn't mean it. Probably already ran out of the village and heading back to his wife. Aaron slammed down the tools he'd picked up and quivered against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had finished the car but knew that Robert wouldn't be returning anytime soon, so he locked up and headed back home. Today was supposed to be a day of forgetting all the complications, all the obstacles in their way and just having fun together, but with three little words it'd turned into a big confusing mess that possible ended them before they ever began.

 

Aaron sloped upstairs quietly, to not disturb his mother who was potentially sitting in the living room. He just sighed heavily as he entered his room before jumping on his bed, wiping his face and removing his now creased and dirty suit. He just check his phone - just in case - but Robert hadn't contacted at all. He knew it'd be another sleepless night... until a knock came at his door.

 

Aaron peered up as the light from the landing seeped through the door opening that grew bigger as the door opened, and a head popped round.

"C-can I come in?"

Aaron just sat up and held his legs close to his chest, as Robert entered and silently closed the door behind him, and leaning against the wall.

The two boys remained in silence for a few moments.

"I-Im sorry"

Aaron looked up at Robert, who was visibly shaking and nervous, even potentially have been crying.

"For what? For saying it or running away?"

"Both."

Aaron's heart sunk. He was right, Robert never meant to say it and regretted it.

Aaron just took another deep breath and nodded.

"I-I don't mean, um, ugh - it's not the way I wanted to say it." Robert blurted out. "It caught me off guard"

Aaron just scoffed. "It caught YOU off guard?!"

"Yeah. Do you really think I wanted to admit how I really felt about you in the back of a car in a garage?"

"I didn't think there would every be anything to admit from you."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Come on, we both know that isn't true."

Aaron looked away. "I'm not sure of anything any more."

"Are you gonna shut up so I can say it then?"

"Say what?"

"That I love you."

 

Aaron sat in silence and closed his eyes tight. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear those words or not. Because he knew that no matter how happy he felt, pain would inevitably take over at some point, probably sooner rather than later.

 

"Are you not gonna say anything?"

"I-I don't know..."

"I love you alright? Today just proved that. Chrissie was happy to just go into town and have me buy whatever I want, she had no plans to buy something that would mean something special to me or make me genuinely happy. Yet here you are, handing me a watch that's like, the one watch in the world I would actually want, and you got it all from one small comment I made weeks ago about it."

"I didn't buy it just so you'd..."

"I know. And that's not why I'm saying this now. I've not wanted to admit it to myself but I can't continue lying and pretending like those feelings aren't there. I don't know what this means, for us, but I know that I mean it when I say it."

 

Aaron continued to sit back in silence, but with a faint smile.

"I love you too."

 

Robert beamed a smile before dragging Aaron close to him, hugging him and kissing his forehead.

"Thanks for the best birthday yet."


End file.
